Tartaros' new master
by Tartarosauce
Summary: When the Guild disbands, Lucy is left more heart-broken than ever, but one day when she finds out that the demons of Tartaros are going to die, she will take action, and will do anything to save them. When they're summoned, they are surprised by the blonde who had done everything to protect her family, a shell of her former self, they'll try to help her. Rated T for my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1: The summoning

**Author's note (actually important-to some extent) Okay, so I am half Japanese half American, and while I do watch/read Fairy tail in English and in Japanese, I made the mistake of reading both versions of the Tartaros arc (Japanese and English) right after eachother, so I'm still trying to grasp the concept of any of the nine demon gates' deaths… So for now, in this story, all of the demons (including Mard Geer, excluding Silver) are alive, but stuck in their books (?), they are going to die, and Lucy want's to make sure that they don't. I won't give any spoilers, but you should know, this obviously takes place after the Tartaros arc, while Lucy has a job working for Sorcerer Weekly with Jason. Another thing, English is the easiest to type, but I do speak Japanese most of the time, so please bear with my punctuation/spelling errors and mistakes. Sorry for any OOCness with characters (Specifically the main ones -_-) but I imagined this story being about Lucy being afraid that her heart wouldn't heal after her one true family finally left her, and the demons of Tartaros are surprised, because she's acting way different.**

 **(Most likely later in the story) I'll be considering shipping Lucy with either Jackal or Mard Geer. As for final facts, yes Seliah is going to be part of this, there will be an explanation later in this chapter, and yes, I will not mention END (most likely) once in this entire story, finally, yes, I am making Lamy part of the nine demon gates… someone needs to take Silver's place!**

 **Now, without further ado, I present to you, a Fairy Tail fanfic, Tartaros' new master.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima… if I did own it, LaLu/BixLu would be a cannon love triangle.**

Lucy was done. She had read every book in the Crocus library, and there was absolutely no other choice. She couldn't just let them die, even though they brought her and her family so much pain, they didn't deserve such a gruesome fate. Lucy wouldn't -no, couldn't- stand for it. Even if she had to break a few laws, or hell, even all of them, she would do it. She had the power, it was only her, Yukino, and possibly Angel who could do this, and she didn't think any of them, especially the latter, would be interested in such a _rebellious_ act. So it was now up to Lucy. She tried to hate them, she really did, but she just couldn't, because in the end, they could've been manipulated by _him._

Lucy slowly got up, the chair squeaking from the sudden weight loss. She firmly propped herself up with her elbows on the table, attempting to read two books -in her hands- and two more on the rectangular dinner table at the same time, and she most definitely wasn't succeeding. Her brow was furrowed in worry, she just couldn't believe what she was reading. They couldn't just die, even if her now disbanded guild had beaten them, they weren't truly dead, right?

' _Well, that doesn't matter right now.'_ she thought to herself, her brain's gears constantly turning, in hope that she could develop a plan on how to save them without doing anything illegally. ' _I still haven't managed to find a single plausible explanation though!'_ she thought angrily, throwing the book which she had purchased the night before on the floor.

"I wish Freed and Levy were here. They'd know exactly what to do," she sighed, unpleased with the result of her staying up for nearly 48 hours, "Geez, I really _am_ pathetic, talking to myself like this," she scolded herself, shaking her head in disappointment.

Lucy got up slowly from her arched position, wincing in pain as she realized she may have overworked herself last night, ' _Maybe going to half the book stores in Crocus, wasn't a good idea. Oh well,"_ she thought, silently waving off the pain in her feet and back.

She walked up to her room, carrying the three books that she _hadn't_ thrown on the floor, with her. She entered through the simple opening, with the light brown frame, and glanced around the room.

' _Oh dear Mavis, I really need to clean up."_ she thought with disgust, not looking forward to cleaning under her bed especially. She slowly walked in, each floorboard creaking with the her footsteps.

She stopped at one wall, where a giant bulletin board, clustered with papers on every spot hung. Pictures of her friends fell as she dropped the books she was holding on the ground. She sadly gazed up at the picture on the very top. Natsu and Happy, a single note underneath their picture saying just one thing: Whereabouts, unknown.

Lucy sighed at that cold fact, they were gone, to hell knows where, and there was no way to find out where they were, seeing as she exhausted every possible way to find them, until she herself was to exhausted to carry on.

' _That doesn't matter right now."_ she told herself firmly, shaking her head and trying to get the sad thought out of her mind. She kneeled down, picked up the fallen pictures and notes, and stuck them all back on the board with just one pin.

She kneeled down once more, grabbed the fallen books, and decided to clean her room another time. She exited the room, it's light pink walls seemingly peeling even more as she walked out of the doorway.

Before she completely walked out, she whispered, looking at the pictures of her friends, "Bye guys, I'll see you later." Her voice hoarse and sad, she left the room, and went back to her kitchen table, and grabbed the book next to it that she had thrown in her small fit of anger.

She entered the main room, where it was perfectly clean, not a single book was out of place, especially, _those_ books. She went to her bookshelf, and put the books in her arms in an empty spot, where dust was starting to gather.

She grabbed nine books off the top of the bookshelf, nine books that would change her life forever. The nine books that held the demons of Tartaros, the demons who were dying at this very moment.

Lucy laid them all out on her coffee table, and started pushing away all the furniture in the living room. She moved to the first chair, and pushed it back, closer towards the entrance to her kitchen. Next, she went to her only other piece of furniture that she could move, the small table that was next to her chair. She lifted it up, and put it next to the chair.

She went back to her kitchen, and opened up the cabinet above the stove, and grabbed a lacrima. She lightly touched it, and it started glowing, "Call, Jason." she said with a monotone voice.

"Hey Lucy, lookin' cool as ever!" Jason greeted her with a smile, and emphasis on 'cool'.

"Hi, Jason, listen, I won't be coming in to work for the next week or so, something's come up, and I'll be really busy," Lucy said, trying to give him a little show of cleavage, hoping it would help her leave work.

"Well," Jason started, his eyes bugging out slightly as she gave him a better view of her tits, "The Grand Magic Games are starting this week, but if you can still write a report about them, yeah, you don't have to come to work! Thought I wish you didn't have to miss them, they're just so cool!" He said, his eyes sparkling at the excitement of the Grand Magic Games.

"Alright, thanks, Jason, I wish I could come see them with you too," she lied, "Oh, and if you get to speak with Mato, tell him I say hello to him and his daughter," Lucy said, as she wouldn't be able to see Princess Hisui, and Mato's identity remained secret.

"'Kay, see 'ya later Lucy!" he said, and with that goodbye, the lacrima went dark. ' _Well, that went better than I thought it would.'_ Lucy thought brightly, thinking a nice thing for the first time in months.

She put the lacrima back in the cabinet, and walked back to her living room, her mood down once again. She opened all the books to a certain page, following the instructions she read in a book last night by memory, how to summon demons.

While Lucy did have permission to summon them, she would be put to death if they did any illegal action, seeing as they were under her 'command'. ' _Yeah right, they won't want anything to do with me, I'll just let 'em live, and leave them alone otherwise.'_ she thought bitterly. Even though she had already forgiven Jackal for being a somewhat reason for Aquarius' death, she was sure that Jackal would hate her to the depths of hell and back for defeating him.

She opened Mard Geer's right after she finished getting the first book to the right page (Jackal's), and soon realized after getting the Underworld King's on the correct page, then getting Kyouka's, that the page she needed to be on always had a giant, red 'X'.

Lucy finally got all the books to the right page (though with great difficulty, she got Lamy's page, considering the girl _did_ want Jackal to blow up her tits), and grabbed the book she had thrown earlier that morning from the bookshelf next to the table.

She opened the book, and immediately found what she was looking for, _How to summon demons._ She glanced at the page, and knew what to do right away, as she closed the book, and tossed it to the side.

"Open, the nine demon gates," she began, reciting a 'chant' of sorts much like the summoning of her celestial spirits, "May you enter this world, using your own power and mine, may you crossover from your books of Hell, into Earthland, may you become existent, and may your brilliance shine!

"Open, gate of the demon king, Mard Geer," she started, her magic power already feeling a massive drain as a flowing form appeared across from her, slowly fading to become the underworld king, "Open, gates of the nine demon gates, Jackal, Ezel, Lamy, Tempester, Keyes, Torafuzar, Seliah, and Franmalth!" she finished, her magic power dangerously low as each of the mentioned figures entered the room, one by one.

As Lucy finished the chant, each of the ten demons looked at her differently, Mard Geer looking as arrogant as ever, Kyouka somewhat surprised, but managing to keep her cool, Jackal was laughing as Lucy knees gave out on her and feel on her butt.

Lucy shrugged, and continued looking at the other demons, Ezel was looking at her as if she was insane, Torafuzar just looked at her expressionless, Seliah looked utterly surprised to be out in the open, Tempester was glancing around at his surroundings, finally stopping at his summoner, Keyes gave her a stare that felt like it went through her soul, Lamy merely gave her usual, insane smile, and Franmalth was muttering something Lucy couldn't catch.

"Hello," Lucy began, unsure how to greet the demons.

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia." Mard Geer said, more of a statement than an actual 'hello'.

"So, why the hell did'ya summon us, Blondie?" Jackal asked abruptly, breaking the short period of silence that had gathered after the Underworld King greeted the 'lowly' human mage.

"Well, I was reading some books, and found out that you could die, so I summoned you so you wouldn't." Lucy answered, all emotion gone yet again from her voice, her eyes glazing over, the sparkle of surprise no longer there.

The demons looked at her oddly, even Mard Geer, as they remembered this girl being one they brought much suffering upon, they remembered destroying her key, and trying to kill her.

Mard was the first to recover from the small amount of shock, and simply said, "Well, don't expect anything from us in return, while we are obviously -regrettably- thankful, we don't plan on working for you like those disgusting spirits you have."

"I didn't plan on anything like that." she said, getting up from her awkward position so she could stand eye to eye with the demon, "But I've never been one to let people -or demons- die when I could've saved them. I'm aware that you won't want anything to do with me, so as long as you don't do anything that would get me in prison, you'll be free to do whatever you want."

She had no emotion, and the demons were surprised that the human who had been doing anything to protect her guildmates during their battle, became another being that seemed to only be an outline of their former selves.

"What happened to you?" Jackal asked, his arrogance completely gone.

"You happened to me. You guys can go do whatever you want within reason now. Goodbye," Lucy said, and she left the room, leaving the ten demons completely dumbstruck.

"We happened to her." Jackal muttered, almost as a question.

Everyone looked at Mard expectantly, only to find him too, completely lost.

 **So, how was that? I think I'm giving up on that other story I started… At least until I can stop coming up with like 10 ideas at a time… So for now, this is it. Sorry for the few of you who actually liked The Raijinshuu's new recruit, but I also lost a few documents holding possible chapters for that story, and I'm still trying to recover them ~... Wish me luck!**

 **-Bickslowchan**


	2. Chapter 3-Part 1 out of 2: Her tears

**Author's note: Okay… I know I haven't updated, and I'm so thankful for your kind reviews! As for the guest who told me to f*** off, I don't really enjoy that kind of treatment. At my school, that's what made me nearly commit suicide. When people told me to do just that. I'm aware that there is something wrong with me, so I'm sorry.**

 **Another thing… So I made a massive mistake in the last chapter. Where I was describing Lucy opening the demon's books, when I said that she opened Kyouka's book, I actually meant to say Seliah's book, because Lamy is part of Kyouka's crew, meaning that Lucy had to open two pages in Kyouka's book to summon her and Lamy. If that doesn't make sense, then I'm sorry for screwing up so badly. Also… I don't really know a lot about Ezel (did I spell it right?) so I'm not mentioning him a lot… Just where it would occasionally be useful for the storyline itself in this story… Sorry!**

 **Okay… I freaking love you guys! You're all so encouraging, you made me willing to type this on my phone! (Something I hope to never do again, as I feel though I won't be able to use my thumbs for a week :T)**

 **My messages to…**

 **Guest: Seriously… I'm not into masturbating or whatever so no, I won't fuck off, also, you forgot to add periods at the end of your sentences…**

 **Cutekitty264: Thanks so much! I will try to update once a week once I finally get good wifi and a solid hour alone with my computer!**

 **Jfkkennedy: Thanks, I'll try!**

 **StellarMudkip: Thank you! And honestly, I have no idea, I've been thinking about having her join Blue Pegasus or Lameia Scale for reasons you may or may not find out later, but thanks for the suggestion, I really needed it!**

 **Nakamura1miu: Aww, thanks!**

 **Kimbaleigha: The fact that you find my story good pleases me to no end! Also, I've been having a great time in Japan, thanks for your consideration!**

 **NattlesTheGreat: You have no idea how happy I was when I saw your comment, thank you so much!**

 **Amethystfairy1: Thank chuu~**

 **Guest: Your politeness is wonderful compared to the first guest, thanks! And I plan on at least getting a few more chapters out before I get writer's block!**

 **Cloudie: OML thanks for the suggestions! You don't even know how frustrated I was when nobody pointed out any errors because I was sure there were some… And I still appreciate the suggestions, you literally gave me about 20 more ideas for future chapters!**

 **GemNika: I screamed when I realized you commented on my fic! Thanks so much for the suggestions! I've been admiring your fics for ages… And I still can't believe you commented on it!**

 **Haphazard203: Thank you hon!**

 **RavenHunter155: Arigato!**

 **That was a huge note… But worth it to get get all my thanks out!**

 **1 more note, I'm making this a 2 part chapter because I seriously can't feel my thumbs anymore… This can't be good.**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail… Yet?**

* * *

It had been a week since the demons of Tartaros were still lost as to why the spunky blonde who they fought in battle, became an outer shell of that former self, her eyes empty and that sparkle gone.

Oddly enough, all of the demons, from Mard Geer, to Jackal, even to Kyouka and Lamy, were all confused as to how they were affected by the girl's actions and emotions.

Jackal would ask her everyday, coming out of his book even though he wasn't summoned, and would ask her the same thing, "What happened to you?" and every time she would answer, "Like I said, you happened to me."

This had been repeating for the past week, and Lucy ended up staying in her home nearly the entire time, she wouldn't call on the demons, instead they would come out of their own accord. This pattern continued for that full week, until Mard Geer finally asked her what "You happened to me" meant.

"Simple, it means, since Fairy tail disbanded, I lost my first real family, the only spirit who understood me, and memories I could've made, that are now never going to occur." Lucy said bluntly, all emotion still missing.

All remaining amount of kindness had left her voice at that point, and all the demons present (all of them) stared at her with more confusion than the first time they saw her in this state.

"Honestly, you guys nearly beat us, and you're supposed to be 'ultimate beings' so why can't you get it through your thick skulls?" Lucy demanded, "It's your fault that I lost the things I cared most about in my life, and Fairy tail tried to get rid of you!

"Seriously, I don't know why I saved you at this point, I just assumed you would leave me alone and would continue your lives as you lived them before -besides the entire bring back Zeref thing- yet you won't leave me alone. I should be the one asking questions, not you, seeing as my reason is clear as day." she bursted, finally snapping.

Jackal looked about ready to tear the girl limb from limb, much like every other demon in that room, until they noticed she was on the verge of tears. Her brown eyes finally showing the emotion that the demons -oddly enough- missed.

"Hey wait!" Jackal started, looking frantic at the girl's sadness, "We didn't mean to make you cry, so umm, can't you just stop or something?" he finished.

Everyone face-palmed at his stupidity.

Lucy shouted, "I'm not crying, just leave me alone, alright? You guys should want me to suffer, and I am, mission accomplished, so just go away!" her voice rose with each word, and her tears started flowing down her cheeks, dripping onto the floor like raindrops.

She marched out of the room, her anger practically visible in the air. Her face was pink with embarrassment, and her tears never stopped coming. Her bare-feet thumped loudly on the floor, giving that feeling that the demons hadn't felt before, the feel of regret.

As the blonde opened her bedroom door, went inside, and slammed it behind her, everyone ganged up on Jackal.

"Jackal! That is no way to treat a lady!" Kyouka exclaimed, Seliah merely nodded in agreement, while Franmalth started scolding the anthropomorphic, "How much is this blunder worth? What is the cost may I ask, what is the cost?"

Everyone sweat-dropped at Franmalth's odd statement, and they were silent for a few moments, until a cry broke the silence.

Lucy's sobs were heartbreaking, and made the demons, even Jackal, all look at their feet- and talons, paws, or tentacles-.

"Blondie," the hybrid started.

"I have a name you know!" the celestial spirit mage shouted, as she started to sob even more, each one more miserable than the last.

"S-sorry," the canine stuttered, "I… Umm, I'm sorry an all that shit for making you cry. Can you," he hesitated, " _please_ stop now?"

"Wow, I appreciate all that sentiment you put in that statement Jackal, truly poetic indeed." Lucy said with a bitter tone, sniffling.

"Oh now you're going to get it, little brat!" Jackal barked, he walked towards her door, not even realizing that Kyouka, Seliah and Lamy were all trying to hold him back, while Torofuzar quickly leapt to the crying girl's door, and tried to defend the girl, to some extent at least.

Mard Geer merely walked next to Jackal, and slammed his leather clad boot on the poor demon's tail.

Jackal yowled, his tail hurting like the hell he came from, he was obviously more mad at the demon king than the blonde girl, but knew he had no chance to win this small battle of sorts, and retreated back into the living room, plopping himself down on the loveseat as he started tenderly stroking his tail.

"What'd you go and do that for?" Jackal demanded as Mard and the other demons walked up next to him, "Perhaps you've forgotten, but if you go and kill her, we'll die too. "

"Wow, I'm glad you put my life into such thought and consideration!" Lucy cried from her room, sounding slightly hysterical.

"I don't care. If she says something to anger me one more time, I'll kill her." Jackal seethed through his clenched canine teeth.

"Good luck with that furball!" Lucy called out, laughing.

"That's it! I'm killing her!" Jackal growled, outraged, as he ran towards her bedroom door at a speed none of the other demons were capable of reaching. As he burst through the girl's door, most likely giving himself a splinter in the process, he saw something, that he never would've imagined was there.

 **Left it on a cliffhanger...ish.**

 **I love you guys so much, please continue reading and reviewing!**

 **Also, just incase, get ready to hold a funeral for me, why? Because my thumbs hurt so much now it's not even funny...**

 **-Bickslowchan**


	3. Chapter 4-Part 2 out of 2: Her tears

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW (Seriously, read for a clarification):**

 **I'm back!**

 **This update is late, sorry guys! Please forgive me.**

 **Please please please check out my Instagram** _ **fairy_tail_bickslow98**_ **, I'm trying to get to 925 followers, and I would really appreciate it if you became one of my fairies!**

 **Alright, I'm planning (and probably won't) on doing LaLu week 2016, so if I don't update again, that's because I'm working on those prompts, which I will most likely get in late…**

 **Thank you guys for all your kind reviews, they really made me happy and encouraged me to write more!**

 **Alright, now that life is better and I'm living with jet lag for probably the next couple weeks, I'll probably get an update in every 1-2 weeks, especially since I do skating, and my instructor hasn't forgiven me for all the lesson time I missed, and the school work alone is a nightmare ):T**

 **Finally to clarify: Mard Geer, Ezel, Tempesta, Kyouka, Seliah, Jackal, Torafuzar, Franmalth and Keyes make up the 9 demon gates in this story, Lamy is part of Kyouka's crew, as she was in the canon anime/manga, and Silver is dead, no longer part of the 9 demon gates, there will only be mentions of him in this story, as well as possible flashbacks.**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

 **I don't own Fairy tail, the show and it's respected characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

" _That's it! I'm killing her!" Jackal growled, outraged, as he ran towards her bedroom door at a speed none of the other demons were capable of reaching. As he burst through the girl's door, most likely giving himself a splinter in the process, he saw something, that he never would've imagined was there._

* * *

In her room was the blonde, curled up in an egg shape next to her bed, her face and ears red, dry tear marks still on her cheeks.

There, on the wall farthest from him, was a giant bulletin board, seemingly full of random notes and pictures, but when looked upon close enough, could be seen holding information about all the previous Fairy tail members whereabouts.

He looked away from the board covered with tattered papers and photos, and gave a threatening look to the blonde facing the headboard of the wood bed.

"You shouldn't have said those things, you little cunt." Jackal growled, his gaze lowering to her ass, _it's a shame she's so rude, otherwise I'd oggle over her form all day instead of kill her._

"Why not, furry bastard?" Lucy asked the canine demon, "It's not like you weren't going to kill me from the start, you don't need me as long as you're all out here of your own accord." she finished bitterly.

"Wait… What?" Jackal did a double take, Mard had just told him after they were first summoned that they _needed_ the girl to stay alive, otherwise they would die, "Mard Geer told me that we needed you to stay alive."

"Well, it seems the all powerful demon king was incorrect, I'm surprised, though I can imagine all of you torturing me for your sick, twisted delight now." her voice hysterical, she rocked slightly, as if trying to comfort herself.

"Well, that certainly makes my mood better," he grinned, a ferocious glint in his eyes.

A crash sounded at the foot of the door, as all the demons fell on top of Ezel, who had fallen on the floor, followed by Torafuzar, Mard Geer, Lamy, Kyouka, Franmalth, Tempesta Seliah, and Keyes on top.

"Jackal," Mard Geer wheezed under the weight of 5 demons, though in all honesty Keyes and Lamy didn't weren't all that heavy, "Don't kill her, you imbecile!" he stood up, making the demons above him topple to the ground, landing on Ezel's -who somehow got up without knocking the demons above him fall once more- tentacles, "Unless you want to kill us all, idiot." Ezel grumbled, reluctantly helping Lamy up to her feet, seeing as she was crushed under the weight of his ginormous body.

"Oh really, I wouldn't be so sure, _Master high and mighty Mard Geer_ ," she mocked, "Really, you're supposed to be smart, so why haven't you read the book I practically laid out for you. Kill me. Be free. I don't care, nor will anybody else!" Lucy all but screamed, turning around and jumping off her bed to stand face to face -or as close to that as possible, seeing as she was about his shoulder height- with the etherious being.

"Just kill me already! Relieve me of my eternal pain, or are you too selfish to even do that? I thought you would've killed me by now, then you would be free to do whatever the hell you want, but _no_ , 'Don't kill her' you said, because for some idiotic reason, you believe that I need to be alive for you to exist out here!" she cried, tears streaming down her face once more, "Please, just kill me already!"

Silence was brought upon the girl's room, and for what seemed like hours, the girl stood there, clutching her chest as if in pain, and crying more than she ever had during the time the demons were "contracted" to her.

"W-what did you just say?" Jackal stuttered, his face aghast at Lucy's request of sorts.

She fell to the floor, her knees and hands hitting the wood with a soft _thunk_ , " _Please_ , please I beg of you, just kill me." she asked again, her voice cracking as she hit the two words, the two words of death that not even demons could've imagined she would have uttered.

"I'm sorry, Miss Heartfilia," Mard started, for once looking completely sad, as if he didn't want her to say that she wanted to die, "but if we kill you, then we'll die as well."

"No, you won't," she croaked, her eyes shadowed by her golden hair, "you just need to be out when you kill me, all of you that I summoned, then you'll be free, so just kill me, please kill me!" she finished, crying yet _again_.

"I'm sorry, Miss Heartfilia, but we can't do that, even if we don't die, you are our master now. You are the master that the Dark Lord Zeref was to us, it is our code as loyal demons, that we never kill our masters." Seliah said, her face saddened at the fallen blonde.

"You've already taken away everything I loved, my family, my first friends, and other people that my friends cared about. Does the name, _Silver_ ring a bell? You had no problem killing him off from the start, even though you just left him to use as a pawn, so why don't you kill me. I can be the next Silver, I can be a pawn, the one that's meant to be captured," she started, glaring at Keyes as she sat with her chin on her knees, before moving her head, and having her hair fall over her eyes yet again.

"And what about Igneel, Aquarius, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Gray, Natsu, and Wendy?" she asked quietly, as every name made the demons remember what they did in their past lives, they all flinched, "You're the reason that they all went through so much pain, or in worse cases, are dead.

"I'm sure that in the end you feel no remorse for me whatsoever, so just do it. Kill me. It'll all be over then, and I can finally be with those who left this world." Lucy finished, crying at the thought of dying and seeing her mother, father, even Michelle!

"Lucy," Kyouka sighed.

In one swift motion, the demon was down on her knees, hugging Lucy, muttering "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again, repeating it like a mantra, as if it was the only thing that could keep her alive, "I'm sorry we did all that to you, we were doing as expected of us then, please give us another chance, maybe we can be friends. I know what we did is unforgivable, and punishable throughout all hells, but please don't die, when you summoned us, you were a beacon of light, you shined in a way I- we've never seen before, you're our reason to start over, none of us want to kill you, not even Jackal, no matter what that stupid little twat may say."

The others at the foot of the door stood there, confused as to what just happened, Kyouka, _the_ demon who was second toughest, only to Mard Geer, was hugging a human girl, begging her not to kill herself, or have them kill her.

Hell must've frozen over the next minute.

Seliah followed Kyouka's actions, saying a shorter version of the apology leaving Lucy crying in a better way than before, "I truly apologize, Lucy, I hope we can be friends, and that we can help you get over this troublesome time."

Everyone followed suit, apologizing in some way shape or form, with Keyes putting his bony hand on her head, smiling a smile, that wasn't creepy, but oddly warm for a skeleton.

Lamy just hugged the girl and wouldn't let go, but Lucy didn't mind, it felt nice.

Franmalth had turned into a creature… Oddly resembling Plue, and sat on the spirit mage's lap, smiling.

Torafuzar had merely hugged her, but his gesture was kind, his warm embrace making her feel safe, something she hadn't felt in such a long time.

Tempesta walked over slowly, not nearly as delicately as the others, leaving a small dent by the front of the door when he first moved, but once he reached the blonde, he kneeled down and grabbed her right hand, saying quietly, "Please forgive me, I'm truly sorry for what I did to your comrades." He clenched her hand, as if he was in pain, but Lucy could feel all the care embedded in that one grip.

Ezel had walked -or perhaps slithered is the correct term- and picked up all the demons already hugging Lucy, and said girl, with his tentacles, gripping his giant arms all around them.

Mard Geer walked over to them at last, holding out his hand, as if asking for a truce in a battle of emotion. Lucy held out her hand, her tears gone at last, replaced by a smile that no matter how often they regenerated, could not be erased from their memories. Mard gripped her hand and used it as a lift to get on Ezel's tentacles, and once on, he hugged the girl, apologizing with a simple "Sorry," that meant the world to Lucy.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered, all previous desire to die was gone, she thought that nobody cared, and if nobody cared, what was the point in living on.

Jackal was on their right, gaping at nine demons all hugging the girl, the most ferocious beasts ever created, were comforting a _human_ , " _Has the world come to an end, or have they all really become a bunch of soft pansies?!"_

As he continued staring at the ten figures all huddled together, only one opened their eyes, and with uncertainty, they called out lightly, "... Jackal?"

Lucy had just asked him -or at least asked him in a previously implied form- if he wanted to hug her with the other demons, _hug her_.

He shrugged, and walked over reluctantly, only to be pulled in by the other ten, getting a face full of tits, really he was squished in between Lucy's _and_ Kyouka's. If he wasn't so caught up in wondering why the hell he was hugging the blonde bimbo to make her feel better, he would've had a nosebleed, only to later pounce on the mortal, ready to play with her _all_ night.

"Thank you, Jackal," she whispered, before her eyes drooped significantly, her heartbeat calming as she was lulled to sleep, by ten demons of Tartaros.

* * *

 **Well, that was longer… Mainly since I didn't have to type it on my phone…**

 **Anyways, please please please give me constructive criticism, I need it!**

 ** **I'm sorry if this chapter was rather unclear, I kept on writing it over and over again, so some parts are kinda off…**** ** **Sorry again!****

 **Please continue to R &R, and I hope to have another update for you next week!**

 **-Bickslowchan**


	4. (Real) Chapter 4: Silence, screams&toast

**Well… Chapter names got messed up so… I'll probably fix that later, yup. Maybe…? Nah, just gonna name this one chapter 4, because that's what it is!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **I know I said I'd be publishing probably next week, or the week after, but I have a storm of ideas that I must not lose!**

 **Also, anybody wanna tell me who I should pair Lucy with? I've narrowed it to Mard and Jackal, Tempesta is out of the game… :T**

 **Final thing, could you please check out my Instagram (if you have it)** _ **fairy_tail_bickslow98**_ **(in case they aren't visible, where there are spaces after** _ **Fairy**_ **and** _ **Tail**_ **, place underscores! I'm trying to get to 1k followers by the end of the school year, and if you could like at least 1 photo (that you actually like), I would be grateful! Remember, I take edit requests whenever… Though they** _ **are**_ **EXTREMELY shitty.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **Okay, Fairy tail doesn't belong to me, anyone wanna help me steal it?**

* * *

" _Thank you, Jackal," she whispered, before her eyes drooped significantly, her heartbeat calming as she was lulled to sleep, by ten demons of Tartaros._

* * *

For hours, all the demons and Lucy were curled up in Ezel's giant form, hugging each other in their slumber. All except for Kyouka and Mard Geer.

 _Master Mard Geer, what are we doing, we are the mighty demons of Tartaros, so why are we hugging a suicidal girl? And why does it feel so good, being nice?_

 _I'm not sure, Kyouka, but it is now our duty to watch over Miss Heartfilia and protect her with all our strength. Perhaps due to our natural loyalty, we automatically feel_ good _, doing such kind things for her._

 _Well, I like her, I truly wish to be acquaintances with her._

 _I as well, Kyouka._

 _But, she is in pain, and it is our fault._

 _I'm sure we can help her, and she'll forgive us in good time._

 _I suppose. Master Mard Geer?_

 _Yes, Kyouka?_

 _She is twitching._

Silence in their minds for a few moments.

 _She's shaking now._

Still silence from the demon king.

 _Master Mard Geer, she seems to be mumbling, I believe she is distraught._

He was still silent.

Ezel woke up with a start, awakening the other sleeping demons -though he only got a grunt from Keyes, seeing as he was incapable of closing his eyes to 'sleep' per say- to their discomfort.

"Aquarius," Lucy mumbled.

Jackal's ears perked at hearing the name of the spirit who he "killed".

"Aquarius, I'm sorry, Aquarius." Lucy mumbled again, slightly louder.

She was silent for another few moments, and then suddenly started thrashing around, as if in pain. She gave a bloodcurdling scream, making the demons truly wake up from their first sleep in ages.

"Blondie, what the hell are 'ya doin'?!" Jackal demanded to the girl who's eyes were shut tightly, tears streaming down her face as they had the night before.

"Please! I'm sorry!" she continued screaming, ignoring Jackal's practically nonexistent question, "Please I'm sorry, forgive me, please stop!" Jackal's eyes widened, he had a sudden thought as to exactly what she was dreaming of.

"Please I beg of you stop! Don't go, Aquarius! Please stop it hurts, PLEASE!" she cried, before her involuntary screams ended, she let out one more "Sorry", shuddered, and fell into Ezel's tentacle "bed", with a ' _thump_ '.

The demons stared at the once more peaceful girl, wondering what in the name of hell had just happened to her, and more so, why Jackal jumped straight out of Ezel's grip with a guilty look on his face, knocking down Tempesta in the process -who gave a disgruntled shift in his position- and disappeared in a shower of miniscule explosions, creating a flame where he once stood.

* * *

Lucy awoke on the floor, a pile of familiar books next to her.

The demons went back to their books, leaving her alone yet again.

 _Well, they probably have more important things to do than help me sort out my shit._

She got up, and picked up the books, making sure that all nine still had dog-eared pages in them, and put them gently on her nightstand. She moved to her bed, which had been unslept in the previous night, and made sure the sheets weren't all wrinkled.

She moved to her door, and slowly opened it, making sure to be quiet, though why, she didn't know, considering the demons had left. She stepped out of her room, and walked directly to her kitchen, going to the pantry and grabbed a box of strawberry cereal. She passed her table once more to grab some milk across the room in her small cooler, "Good morning, Miss Heartfilia," a familiar voice called.

"Good morning Mard," she replied, before doing a double-take, "wait, what? I thought you went back to your book!" she shrieked in surprise.  
"Geez Blondie, chill, I have ears as sensitive as a dragonslayer's!" Jackal barked.

Lucy squeaked in surprise once more, only to actually look at the table, and see all the demons standing around it, although Ezel and Torafuzar were both squished against the north wall, both with a rather discomforted expression.

"Miss Lucy, your apartment is rather small," Seliah started, "It is? It's a lot bigger than my old one," Lucy mumbled, walking back to her cooler, and opening the lid, grabbing milk.

"The hell is that?" Jackal asked curiously, glancing at the carton of one percent milk, "Huh? You don't know what milk is?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Heard of it, jus' don' know what it is, and I sure as hell didn't know that it came in fancy containers like that," Jackal said, slightly embarrassed.

Mard told Lucy, "Since our memories from our past life as Zeref's worshippers have remained with us, though we technically have regenerated, we never needed to eat or drink, seeing as we are demons, our life source came, and still does come from our preexistent souls, we never bothered with it."

"Well, I think you should try it, it's rather good in my opinion, and you can drink it with all sorts of delicious food." Lucy informed them, still shocked that they had never eaten nor drunk anything in their entire existence.

They all looked at Lucy, continuing what seemed to be her regular routine with uncertainty. Did they really want to try some petty human need like eating?

"Well, do you want anything? I mean, I don't have a whole lot of stuff, but I have some cereal, I can make toast and pancakes, and I have some coffee and milk as well," she said, walking over to the pantry and looking through for the named boxes.

They all sat -or stood in Torafuzar and Ezel's case- before one of them spoke, "Would you be kind enough as to give me a single piece of _toast_."

More silence.

"Uh, yeah, sure, Tempesta, just gimme a minute," Lucy said, shocked by who said it, because in all honesty nobody expected any of the demons to accept, and even if they did, you would assume it would be Jackal, or Franmalth who accept.

* * *

After thirteen slices of extremely buttered toast, Tempesta finally stopped eating.

"That was surprisingly delicious, the creamy butter left a wonderful taste on my tongue, while the jam contradicted that order the butter created, the overall taste was wonderful like an army of the two fighting each other in my oral area, yet the jam conquered, but in the end, they both made peace, almost in complete harmony, to create an extremely memorable taste, which I swear to my book, I will not forget soon."

Even more silence.

Jackal broke the quiet tension, by barking out, "Oy, woman! Make me somma' this _toast_ stuff too!" he looked directly at Lucy while saying this.

"Jerk! My name is, Lucy, not Woman!" she shouted, somehow now next to the hybrid, before screaming, "Lucy kick!" and hitting his chin with her right foot. He fell back, and hit the floor, his chair falling back with him.

Lucy was screwed.

"Eeeh! Please don't kill me!" she shrieked, or was at least ready to, until she heard him get up with a groan, "Damn, Sugartits, that actually hurt. I expected it to be all weak and babyish, but _wow_ , I mean, I really felt that!" he stroked his chin, which was now housing a bruise that had somehow already formed, though it was only seconds after her foot had made contact with it.

"Huh?" Lucy exclaimed, was he actually _complimenting_ her? "Umm, thanks… I guess? But aren't you gonna, I don't know, rip out my throat, tear out every piece of guts you can access from it, and use it to decorate my apartment like it's Christmas tinsel?"

"Wow, didn't realize you had such a mouth on ya', but nah, I really don' feel like getting my hands all bloodstained righ' now. Anyways, can ya' get to makin' me somma this toast shit _now_?" he asked, yet again.

"Uh yeah, sure, Jackal," she said quietly, all of the demons completely unaware that the white thing floating out of her mouth, was her very spirit, _He's lost his mind, asking for toast, rudely, making me kick him, complimenting me on my kick, and asking for some more toast!_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, all the demons -excluding Keyes- and Lucy had their fill of buttery toast. Torafuzar and Jackal had been very eager to try it after hearing Tempesta's description of it, and they weren't disappointed. Right after they tried it, and moaned at how delicious it was, Seliah and Kyouka glanced at eachother, as if making a silent agreement, then grabbed the toast.

Lucy sighed in disbelief, at least she had made around twenty slices, so they could all try some, but as she saw Mard Geer and Ezel move forward to grab some, she had second thoughts. Her discouragement was added to as Franmalth and Lamy moved to grab some toast, but hey, at least the demons were happy-ish.

* * *

After the demons finished all the toast, and even had a fight about who would get the last slice, Lucy decided to be daring, went to her room, grabbed the stack of books, opened their pages, and sent them all back.

Jackal protested, much like Lamy and Keyes, but she merely said, "With the power of demon summoning, I free you to return to your true form, go back to your pages, may your thoughts become ink, and your mind the pages of endless, charred white, with this power, I send you back to your true body, Revertere , daemones Tartari!

Before she left -after stacking the books on the kitchen table- to go back to her room, she whispered, "This is the first time I've been happy in ages. Thank you, Tartaros."

To her surprise, the books all glowed a beautiful red, like fire, a blue like the brightest ocean's gleam, and a black, like the night sky before dawn. They hummed, as if saying, 'You're welcome'. Lucy smiled, and left, going back to her room, to right a new chapter of her story.

 _This is going to be more tiring than I thought, but at least I have new friends…_ And _a new source of inspiration!_

* * *

 **That was a horrible chapter, I'm sorry, it's been a stressful time for me :T and I couldn't figure out how to end it… Sorry again!**

 **Okay… I'm sorry for the chapter format, this** _ **is**_ **the REAL chapter 4, my friend went and deleted my chapter 2 / author's note… I'm mad at her :T**

 **My new goal is 3 to 4 pages per chapter, unless I'm typing it on my phone, or Google docs and drive show me their true hatred for me, and cease to work, making me type it all on my notes, which won't allow me to copy-and-paste, or even download as a file. My computer life can be depressing sometimes…**

 **Opinions on that chapter? Again, I rewrote it over and over again, and I've only just now realized, I seem to have a bad habit of completely forgetting about Torafuzar, Franmalth, and Tempesta… If I don't include them in a chapter, I deeply apologize.**

 **Fun fact, I wrote this chapter, and the last chapter, all while in school, trying to avoid my school work that's piled up after being gone for a week. I'm part of the procrastination army, and I'm proud of it. Anyways, I think that's pretty good for me, considering I did it in one day, and did a (horrible job of) spell-check, punctuation check, and a check to make sure that I included all the characters.**

 **Anybody know what movie I got the quote (that I probably didn't write correctly) from in the scene where Jackal got a "Lucy kick,"? If you do, props to you man!**

 **Please continue to R &R, and again, I may or may not do LaLu week, I really haven't decided yet… :l **

**Post script: Yes, I did try to put latin in Lucy's incantation to return the demons to their books, but I only just started learning, and I'm fairly sure that it's improper grammar because I had to use google translate to learn the phrase after I wasn't sure if "return" would count as it's own word, or join another… And I'm still not sure, so if you speak latin fluently, or fluently** _ **enough,**_ **please please pretty pretty please with souls on top, tell me how to say it properly!**

 **See you next time… or not...**

 **-Bickslowchan**


	5. Chapter 5: The dreaded job

**Here's a chapter (finally)! I've basically mapped out the tiny little basics of each chapter, and I hope to make this go to at least 20 chapters (and I do plan on rewriting this at some point in time…) I plan to participate in JackaLu week 2016… So this story will be on hold AGAIN, but not for a while. My final plan, is to write out the next few chapters this month, while I update maybe once every two weeks, then bring you about five weeks of a post every [insert day here] Also… I just realized that whoever was taking "care" of my fanfic account for me changed the name to Tartarosauce… I kinda like it tbh, I think I'm gonna keep it like that :P…**

 **Also, I've gotten a few PMs saying that I've spelt Seliah and Tempesta's names wrong. Maybe I have… But when you read their names in Japanese (out loud) that's what they sound like, at least to me… So I probably won't be changing that, sorry!**

 **And… On the last actual chapter, someone else gave me a PM saying that Latin was a lost language, and that nobody can actually 'speak' it fluently… I was thinking more along the lines of knowing phrases and maybe grammar… But I suppose my wording was off…**

 **Finally, thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue with this story, and everyone who was willing to patiently wait for an update! I'm super thankful!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (Someday… Someday).**

* * *

 _Ring… Ring… Ring…_

Lucy awoke to the sound of her lacryma's muffled ring as it lay inside her closet shelf.

"Uggggh." Lucy moaned, as she grudgingly threw her blanket to the floor, and stood up. She groggily walked over to her closet, and opened up the sliding door.

' _What time is it? It's so dark.'_

She used her hands to search for the lacryma on her high shelfs, as she always made sure that the orb's light was turned off, so it wouldn't bother her if something like this happened. Where she got that logic, she never understood, as it just made it impossible to see the damn thing.

She felt a round cool surface after a few moments, and grabbed it.

"Ow, shit!" she cursed as it fell on her head, then rolling on the floor.

"Lucy?" A man's voice called out.

"Huh, wh- who is this?" she asked as she picked it up off the floor.

"Lucy, it's me, Jason, why can't I see you?" the blonde asked.

"Wh- Oh… Umm let me turn the lights on," she replied, as she quickly turned on the lacryma's light, and found her lamp- thankfully it didn't fall on the ground.

"Ahh, that's better, now, are you able to come to work soon? Did you get to see the Grand Magic Games, because we need to have a report down tomorrow, and I got some cool news for you!" Jason said, his face surprisingly bright for the time.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! I forgot about the games, I didn't even get to watch them!_

"Ummmm, yeah, I uh, I'm still pretty busy… Just some leftover affairs with, erm…" she thought rapidly, "Duke Junelle Sawarr, an old family friend, he's having some troubles in his… Erm, home, and he's needed some financial help." she lied quickly, "Umm, just don't tell anyone that, okay?" she asked, using her classic cleavage trick, as his eyes steered towards her tits, he slowly nodded, "Thanks Jason, you're the best!"

"W-wait! You did at least see the games, right?" Jason asked, oblivious to her lie about Sawarr, and still entranced by her breasts.

"Yeah, Junelle has a HUGE home theater with a nice lacryma-vision setup. Would you mind if I could come to work next week, so that I can finish helping Junelle?" she continued with the little act.

"Of course! Stay cool, Lucy," he said.

"I will, bye, Jason." Lucy replied, rolling her eyes and smiling at him still calling her cool.

"Oh w-" he started but it was too late, as Lucy ended the call.

"Phew, that was close," the blonde sighed in relief, "but… I missed the games. Shit, it's too early to worry about this." she groaned, as she put the lacryma on her nightstand, and dropped her head on her pillow.

She had woken up at ten that morning. She just didn't realize her curtains were closed.

* * *

"Erm… Lucy, are you feeling alright?" Kyouka asked, noticing the girl's nervous pacing back and forth across the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that Tempesta had now had two loafs of bread, which he sliced carefully, and put in the toaster, later slabbing on gobs of butter.

"Hmm?" Lucy stopped, perking her head up, before continuing the pacing. Tempesta noticed Kyouka standing next to his seat, and heard her ask Lucy, as well as hearing her _not_ reply.

"Miss Lucy, may I ask why you're pacing around like that. Is something troubling you?" Seliah asked as she entered the kitchen in a shimmering blue light.

But the celestial mage still ignored them.

"Oi, Blondie, Tempesta ate all the toast, but I wan' some too, go gemme some, woman!" Jackal barked as he entered the kitchen after Seliah, his command merely a lie in hopes that he could catch the girl's attention, or better yet, piss her off.

Lucy still seemed oblivious to their voices.

"Lucy, can you hear us?" Torafuzar asked, as he followed Jackal from the living room.

She continued to pace around the kitchen, like nobody was even there.

"LLLLLLLUUUUUUCCCCCCYYYYYYYY!" Ezel roared as he made his way into the kitchen, from Lucy's room, holding out every letter of her name in hopes that she could at least make some snarky comment.

Nothing.

"Miss Lucy, if you don't answer us, we will assume that you have passed on, in which case we will be free to do whatever we wish and roam freely. During this newfound time of freedom, we will feed on whatever remaining parts there are of you soul, use your body as an offering for Zeref, and use your blood and organs to prepare a feast for our master's return."

Lucy stopped in her tracks, muttered something that Jackal could barely hear, and walked out of her appartement.

"Master Mard Geer! You wouldn't really do that, would you?" Lamy appeared in an eruption of black and pink, following the Underworld king when he left his book to speak to Lucy.

"Of course not! We would be dead if she was dead you idiot!" He said sharply to the somewhat anthropomorphic demon.

"I don't believe that was her point, sir." Keyes said, as he had come along with those two.

"Yes, though I do sometimes wonder, what is her body worth, how much I wonder indeed." Franmalth asked himself, as he came out of the living room, finally gaining the will to do so after he realized everyone else was in the now crowded kitchen.

* * *

About an hour later, Lucy came back to the apartment with a package in her hand, a triumphant smirk on her face, "I'm a fuckin genius!" she proclaimed joyously.

"Ahh, Miss Lucy, it seems you're feeling better." Seliah said to the girl from her seat in the living room, looking oddly lazy, a stack of books on the floor next to her.

Lucy glanced around the room curiously, and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing when her eyes reached the table.

Gathered around the table, was Ezel, Torafuzar, Kyouka, Franmalth, Jackal and Mard, who had somehow obtained the materials needed for a game of poker, and it seemed Franmalth was living up to Lucy's thoughts of him as a master with anything doing with money. He had a smirk on his face, wearing a poker visor and sunglasses, while the others playing all looked frustrated and about ready to kill someone.

Lucy slowly looked away to see Keyes in the kitchen, trying to eat a piece of toast, which would only pass through his… Body, and land on the floor seconds later, to then pick up the same piece of toast, and try once more. Lucy giggled lightly at this sight, but soon stopped after seeing Lamy with Keyes cloak on, trying to terrorize Tempesta into posing for her, at least that's what it looked like, and hearing Lamy say, "Tempesta, I think you're so sexy, and as I'm your superior, you must do what I say, so pose for me!". Her attempt to sound like Keyes made her sound more like a dying goose, and Tempesta seemed to think the same as once he saw Lucy, he walked over to her and said, "She's your problem now!" before vanishing in a cloud of black mist.

"Erm… What's happening?" Lucy asked loudly, getting an annoyed look from Franmalth because she interrupted him making a bet with Torofuzar.

"We'll tell you that once you tell us what happened to _you_ this morning." Keyes informed her, finally giving up and putting the toast in a trash can, "And give me back my cloak, Lamy!" he commanded the girl, who quickly took it off and threw it at him, mumbling about her having a low status.

"Huh? Oh.. Yeah, right, sorry about that!" Lucy chuckled, looking rather embarrassed, "I got a call from Jason like really early in the morning, and I realized I was way behind on my work. I tried to go to sleep after, but I couldn't, so I just woke up and surprisingly, you guys were up too." she paused to think, "Yeah, I was acting weird wasn't I? Well, I mean I needed a new Lacryma-vision set, so I was thinking about whether or not I should get a cheap one or expensive one." She finished, holding up the bag in her hands to show them she had bought a set.

"Wait, lemme get this straight. You ignored us, got us worried, and freaked us the hell ou' all cuz' ou were tryin' to decide on wha' kinda Lacryma-vision you should buy?!" Jackal demanded, getting up before Mard stepped on his tail again, making him fall to the ground, "And will ya stop that?" He barked at the demon king, before whining at seeing Mard's deathly glare, an immediate sign to shut up.

"Erm… Yeah, sorry about that again, but it's not like I'm made out of money, you know? If I got a new one, I could watch the Grand Magic Games recording on a nice new screen, but it would cost a lot of money." she informed them, gaining a nod of respect from Franmalth.

"May I ask, who's this, _Jason_ , you mentioned a few moments ago? A friend? Or perhaps an employer? And what are these Grand Magic Games you spoke of?" Kyouka asked, an innocent and curious expression on her face.

"Oh, well Jason is my employer, and I work for Sorcerer Weekly, a really popular magazine in Fiore! I write articles for it every now and then!" Lucy said proudly, "Though I used to be a model, training under Jason I- Wait, you don't know what the Grand Magic Games are?!"

"No, why else would she ask?" Tempesta said, returning back to the living room, and standing a fair distance away from Lamy, who still held a slightly sinister look when she saw him appear.

"Well, you didn't get out of the cube much in your past life, huh?" Lucy asked, immediately regretting her decision as all the demons remembered their past lives, and gained guilty expressions, "Er… That doesn't matter now though, does it? How about we watch them together, Jason said that I needed to start a draft for my article, and it'll be due next week, so I can get working on the layovers sooner rather than later!"

"Umm… Okay?" Jackal said, obviously as confused as the rest of them as to what layovers were, though Seliah seemed to be interested at the thought of Lucy writing an article.

"Let us begin watching them, right away!" Seliah said, a certain spark in her eyes.

"O-okay! But first," Lucy said, "I gotta figure out how the hell to set up this shit."

* * *

"And this is it folks! The final match of the Grand Magic Games, who will win?" Chapati Lola's voice announced.

"Be right back, I gotta go take a bathroom break, you can continue watching, I'll finish it later!" Lucy said to the demons who were all sitting on the floor, watching with amazement as they watched the games.

"Of course, take your time," Seliah spoked, not bothering to comprehend what Lucy had said.

"Umm, okay, thanks?" the blonde said, before she left for her bathroom.

"W-what is this, a challenger? H-he's wiped out the lacry-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-ERROR." The Lacryma-vision's speakers erupted, before a horrible distorted sound filled the room, making the demons (especially Jackal) all cover their ears as the gruesome sound continued on and on, until Lucy came back from the bathroom, and turned off the device.

"What happened?" She asked, "We don't know, a mysterious cloaked man entered the arena as Skull Millione had won. He challenged them, and using incredible fire power, he melted all the surveillance-lacryma, I believe." Mard Geer replied, as he was the first to recover from the horrible noise.

"Well, I told Jason I'd be back next week, and I want to get as much writing dones as possible beforehand, I'll just ask him about it when I head back, and add it in later," Lucy muttered to herself, "Anyways, minus that glitch, what did you guys think? Were the games awesome or what?"

"They were quite enjoyable,"  
"I thought they were awesome!"  
"That must've cost a fortune to make, and the teams were worth so much,"

"They were interesting."

It seemed the demons all had different reactions, but Lucy merely smiled at them, they had come so far within such a short period of time, about a week honestly. They were already opening up.

"What're ya smilin' at, Sugartits?" Jackal asked her.

"Huh?" Lucy jumped, "Oh, umm, just that you guys have come really far, huh? I'm proud of you." she said, smiling even brighter as she noticed Jackal's eyes light up at the compliment, and his tail lightly wag.

"I guess we have, huh." He replied, smirking.

"Yeah! I really am p-" Lucy stopped in the middle of her sentence, suddenly feeling woozy, "I-I, don't feel so good, I-" she said before collapsing to the ground.

"LUCY!"

A golden light appeared next to her, and a man in a suit and sunglasses appeared a moment later.

"Lucy, my love are you alright?! You haven't summoned us in so long, you know that it's bad for you to stop summoning us! Why haven't you anyw-" Loke stopped, realizing that they weren't alone.

"TARTAROS!" he shouted, as he jumped right up from his spot, and struck Mard Geer with a dazzling light.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger? NAH. So… Did that live up to your expectations? Of course not… That was a pathetic chapter… Gomen minna ;-;**

 **Anyways, until whenever the hell my next update is! Sayonara!**


	6. I'm so sorry

**Guys, I've been having trouble for a while... I feel like I've fallen out of the Fairy Tail fandom. I'm really sorry because I know that a lot of you liked this story, but I can't continue writing something that I don't like. I'll be considering cartoons and movies for writing fanfiction at some point, but... For now I'll be taking a break.**

 **If anybody's interested in taking over this fic for me, please PM me, and I'll check out your account. As long as you guys give me credit for the plot or first chapters (as you can obviously rewrite said chapters) I'll be fine with whatever you do.**

 **I'm so sorry guys, but my heart just isn't in it, I hope you can forgive me, and maybe sometime, I'll start writing fanfiction for fandoms that I now enjoy a lot more.**

 **Thanks so much for understanding,**

 **-Tartarosauce**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty guys, this fic is officially being passed onto Tigertyler7, again, thank you all so much for all your support, and I'm sorry I couldn't keep this up.**

 **Here are some fandoms I might be writing fics for in the future (on Fanfic, AO3 or Wattpad): Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe (mostly for Avengers/members of the Avengers, Deadpool and Spidey), Rise of the Guardians, Over the Garden Wall, Adventure Time, Rick and Morty, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Danganronpa the Animation, RWBY, Gorillaz, Bravest Warriors, Bee and Puppycat, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, Inuyasha, Undertale, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, Pokemon, Vocaloid, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ouran High School Host Club, and maybe, someday again, Fairy Tail.**

 **For mow, goodbye everyone, thanks again for all your support, friendship, and love for this fic!**

 **-Tartarosauce**


	8. Open for suggestions!

Hey guys. I know it's been a long time, and I'm sorry to say this isn't an update. But, it is an opening for new fics. I've decided to try and get back into the swing of writing, and I want prompts/plots from you guys! I'll accept any of the following fandoms:

Fairy tail, Blood-C, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Hobbit, Five Nights at Freddy's, Marvel (I.E. Spider-man, the Avengers, X-Men, Deadpool), Rick and Morty, Rise of the Guardians, Harry Potter, Danganronpa, Suicide Squad, Over the Garden Wall, Ouran High School Host Club, or Gorillaz!

I'll do 'x Reader's, AUs, Crack ship fics, or whatever! I know that's a lot but I want plenty of options. If you don't see any cartoon or anime (no live action, sorry) you like, then I'm open to starting a new show. I understand that most of you probably don't care anymore, but I really do want to get back into writing, and I really am sorry for never finishing this fic. Maybe someday I'll go back and fix it, as my English has improved and I'm already seeing lots of mistakes!

Anyways, thanks to anyone who leaves comments, and I hope you all have a fabulous week!

-Tartarosauce


	9. Guess what I'm terrible but back at it

A note from Tartarosauce.

Hi guys. I know I said I left the Fairy Tail fandom, and a part of me is still gone, but I could never abandon it. I've recently taken up on reading GemNika's fanfics (they're amazing and I definitely suggest them!), and I have to say they've made me want to start writing all over again. My English has improved quite a bit in the past year, and I'm ready to tackle a new story. I'm sorry to say I'll never finish Tartaros' New Master. It was my first story ever, and I'll always love it, but I was making stuff up as I updated. I have new story ideas with actual plot lines. Some will be Fairy Tail, others Gravity Falls, maybe even some Marvel in there! I don't know who's taken over TNM at this point, last I saw it was TigerTyler7. I wasn't going to continue writing. I've been satisfied as a freshman working on singing and drawing, but I've missed this. I want to let words flow from my finger tips, and I want to make something beautiful. With that in mind, please consider checking out my new Fairy Tail fanfic, A Token of Mediocracy! Finally, I want you all to know how much I appreciated all the comments on TNM. I'm sorry I couldn't finish it, but rereading everyone's comments is what made me want to pick up writing again. I love you all, and I look forward to a more constant (though less consistent) time on !


End file.
